Garoto Perfeito
by Alh Vez
Summary: Quem precisa de palavras quando se tem química?
1. Chapter 1

Eu havia imaginado que meu grande amor seria alguém de _outro_ lugar. Que esbarraria em mim no Dover Mall. _Literalmente_. Eu estaria andando com Marlene e Dorcas. Ele dobraria uma esquina, usando óculos (de qualquer tipo), e nós trombaríamos um no outro.

"Opa, me desculpe", o garoto murmuraria e continuaria andando. Alguns passos adiante, porém, eu me viraria e veria que ele também havia se voltado. Ele estaria me observando, os óculos na ponta do nariz. Ele ergueria levemente uma sobrancelha e continuaria andando.

Na praça de alimentação, na fila do Ranch One, ele apareceria de repente atrás de nós. E nos conectaríamos sem palavras (que precisa de palavras quando se tem _química?_). Secretamente, eu ficaria feliz por ele ter me preferido a Marlene. Por uma única vez, um garoto bonito não a notaria. (Ele não seria mau nem nada assim; é que ele só teria olhos param _mim_.) Quanto a Dorcas, bem, até agora ela nunca admitiu gostar de _nenhum_ garoto. Suas fantasias giram mais em torno de sorvetes sem gordura.

Marlene ficaria feliz por mim, mas com um pouco de ciúme. O que _pode_ acontecer. Eu já me senti várias vezes feliz, e ao mesmo tempo com ciúme, em relação a Marlene McKinnon, desde o primeiro ano, quando ela se sentou no meu lado na cantina e perguntou: "Como é que você pode _ler_ enquanto _come?_" Fiquei perplexa diante do fato de aquela linda menina, com cabelos longos e negros, olhos azuis e pele perfeitamente lisa, sentar-se a meu lado, eu, uma mera garota sardenta.

Não sou nenhuma nerd ou coisa semelhante. Meu cabelo ruivo é incomum, o que me agrada. Quando não está todo arrepiado. Meu corpo está ok. Exceto pelas minhas sardas, que me deixam maluca. Elas pipocam por toda parte quando passo por uma _janela_, por exemplo. Eu uso filtro solar o tempo todo, mas isso só faz meu rosto parecer oleoso e sardento. E minha pele branca fica logo vermelha. Tudo que um professore precisa fazer é dizer meu nome e eu instantaneamente coro e começo a suar. Mamãe diz que um dia eu vou parar de corar. Mas, então, ela suspira: "O suor é para sempre."

Volto a minha fantasia da praça de alimentação. Meu garoto perfeito caminharia até a minha mesa. Eu mergulharia uma batata frita no molho de churrasco e ele se inclinaria, aproximando-se do meu ouvido e dizendo: "Vai ter uma festa em Dover."

Eu diria: "Ah, é?"

Ele perguntaria: "Quer ir?"

Eu responderia: "Claro", sem me preocupar com o fato de que mamãe ficaria enlouquecida ou se perguntaria como eu iria até lá ou como voltaria apara casa. Então ele perguntaria: "Onde posso pegar você?" e eu saberia que ele não só era um cavalheiro, como também tinha 16 anos.

Só de olhar para ele, eu derreteria por dentro.

Naturalmente, minha visão está tão longe da realidade que até poderia se passar em Marte. Mamãe não me deixa ir nem ao Dover Mall sem ela. O que dirá a uma festa? Com um garoto? Num carro? É, certo, eu teria mais sorte se tentasse convencer mamãe a fazer um _piercing_ no próprio umbigo. ("Vai ficar legal! Todas as mães estão fazendo!")

Isso nunca iria acontecer comigo.


	2. Chapter 2

É o verão mais quente de que me lembro. Não suporto a sensação do cabelo cobrindo meu pescoço. Fico tentada a cortá-lo curto, mas Marlene e Dorcas me impedem dizendo: "O inverno vai chegar bem antes de seu cabelo voltar a crescer."

É um bom argumento. Então, eu o prendo no alto da minha cabeça todas as manhãs. Perambulo pelo Dover Mall tantas vezes quantas minha mãe me deixa, tomando sorvete e bebendo Coca Diet.

É onde estamos as três hoje. A Sra. McKinnon nos trouxe de carro. Uma amiga dela vai se casar novamente e ela precisa comprar um presente.

"Não é justo que você tenha que comprar _três_ presentes de casamento só porque sua amiga não consegue ficar casada como mesmo cara" Marlene reclama a caminho do shopping.

"Eu não me importo" retrucou a Sra. McKinnon "Às vezes, é preciso algumas tentativas para acertar."

Vê o quanto ela é legal?

"Vamos nos encontrar aqui em três horas" a Sra. McKinnon nos diz no quiosque de informações. Nós assentimos, acenamos e desaparecemos no enxame de compradores.

"Para onde vamos?" pergunto as minhas amigas

"Vamos simplesmente andar" decide Dorcas

É o que fazemos. O ar fresco cheira a canela e manteiga. Estou feliz por perambular com minhas amigas pelo shopping, olhando os manequins e me imaginando com aquelas roupas. Como uma garota normal.

Eu estou olhando o preço de uma blusa que está na promoção na Club Monaco quando alguém esbarra em mim.

"Desculpe" murmura uma voz masculina

É um garoto. O ombro dele roça no meu e nossos olhares se cruzam por um momento. Tempo suficiente para que eu note seus olhos castanhos-esverdeados e seus cabelos espetados. Marlene zomba dele e continuamos andando. Ele também continua andando. Mas, alguns passos depois, eu me viro e vejo que ele também se virou. Um de seus amigos o puxa pela manga, mas ele me encara e sorri. Eu sorrio e fico vermelha.

"Vamos, Lily" chama Marlene.

Um fio de cabelo se solta do meu amarrador, prendendo ele de volta, eu pergunto:

"Vocês estão com fome?"

"Morrendo" responde Dorcas

"Eu também"

Então, nós subimos na escada rolante até a praça de alimentação. Está cedo, então o lugar não está lotado. Só tem duas pessoas na nossa frente na fila do sorvete.

"Baunilha, pequeno, por favor" eu digo a vendedora.

Marlene pega um Shake Refrescante e Dorcas fica com um _sorbet_ de laranja.

Sentando-nos numa extremidade da praça de alimentação , apoiamos os pés em três cadeiras vazias e sentimos o sorvete derreter em nossa boca e descer pela garganta.

O cabelo dele é a primeira coisa que eu vejo. Surgindo na escada rolante, os fios desarrumados se preojetam como a vegetação rasteira nas dunas. Logo eu consigo ver seus olhos.

Meu peito fica quente mesmo com o sorvete refrescando-o.

"Ei" ele me diz, fazendo um gesto com a cabeça enquanto passa pela nossa mesa.

"Ei" digo de volta.

"Esse não é o cara que esbarrou em você?" pergunta Dorcas

"É." Eu sorrio, o coração enlouquecido. "É ele."

O desgrenhado e seus dois amigos compram fatias de Pizza. E se sentam perto de nós. Marlene agora se anima.

"Acho que eles querem falar com a gente" ela diz, de olho no amigo de longos cabelos escuros.

"O de cabelo cor-de-mel é fofo" diz Dorcas.

Eu sinto o sangue pulsando em meus ouvidos. O desgrenhado termina a pizza, se levanta, passa uma das mãos pelos cabelos e caminha diretamente para mim. Para _mim._

"Meu nome é James" ele diz.

Eu tento lhe dizer meu nome, mas minha garganta está fechada.

"Ela é Lily" diz Marlene "Eu sou Marls e esta é Doe"

"Legal."

James fica imóvel por um momento. Ele olha para seus tênis brancos. Então me olha de novo. Marlene limpa o canto da boca para ter certeza de que qualquer vestígio de Shake Refrescante desapareça. Doe olha para o garotp do cabelo cor-de-mel. De repende, James parece prestes a ir embora.

"Eu sou de Odessa" falo sem pensar

"Eu moro em Smyrna" ele diz.

Smyrna fica a meio caminho entre Odesssa e Dover.

"Legal" digo. Então meu cérebro trava novamente. Mas eu o obrigo a continuar.

"Vamos ficar aqui algum tempo" digo, obrigando-me a olhar diretamente nos olhos de James. "Querem se juntar a nós?"

Marlene e Dorcas me lançam um olhar de agradecimento. James inclina a cabela, num convite para que os amigos se aproximem. Sem palavras(quem precisa de palavras quando se tem _química_?), nós seis ficamos de pé e seguimos para a escada rolante.

"Eu sou Sirius" diz um dos amigos de James. Ele tem os olhos azuis acinzentados como os de Marlene.

O de cabelos cor-de-mel diz:

"Eu sou Remus"

Todos nós assentimos, cumprimentando-nos e agindo de forma casual . Passamos pela Borders e pela Gap. Doe e Remus dizem algo sobre a escola. Marlene e Sirius conversam sobre a falta de agitação em Delaware. Mas eu nunca me senti tão viva.

Enquanto andamos, o braço nu de James roça no meu, também nu. Sua pele é ao mesmo tempo fria e quente. Macia e áspera. Ele cheira como o shopping: a canela e manteiga.

"Gosto do seu cabelo" ele diz

"Gosto do seu também" respondo

Eu sorrio e então descubro que não consigo parar de sorrir.

De repente, eu me sinto derreter por dentro

_Tóimm!_ Simples assim.

\/\/\/

Heey! Ahn, vamos ao motivo da história. Fiz uma aposta com duas amigas minhas, Ana, que é do Brasil, e Nusmas, que é dos EUA. Elas ganharam. E elas tinham que escolher um livro, pra eu fazer uma fic, com pelo mesnos dois capítulos sobre ele. Então eu tive que comprar o livro (em inglês e em português), ler, passar para o computador e fazer as modificações. Para quem não sabe, Delaware é um estado dos EUA, e as cidades citadas realmete existem. Eu não quis fazer a modificação para inglaterra por algum motivo, que eu não lembro mais. O livro se chama "Perfect Girl" e é da Mary Hogan. Não é meu livro favorito mas...


End file.
